Princess Daisy
Daisy is the princess of The Sarasland Kingdom and the love interest of Luigi. The P Team/B Team Storyline Blackpool Daisy first appears in Blackpool and becomes a future member of the Multi-Universal Resistance against Haythem Kenway and Anarky. She joins around the same time Sky does. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Daisy joins up with Strange in the frozen land and helps them find Jesse and save Zoe who was kidnapped by Jesse. He also decides to chase the train himself also with the two new members. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. Daisy heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Daisy joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Daisy and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley . The girls go off to save them though they must deal with Loki and Wesker's plan and at the same time they learn this island is where Pan has been sending his water in order to make his presence all powerful all the time. 178px-Daisy_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Games.png|her Olympic outfit ItadakiDaisy.png|In her dress Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Princesses Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Royalty Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Sexy characters Category:Luigi and Daisy Category:Masculine Girl Category:Love Interests of Luigi Category:Badass Princess Category:Shorttanks Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jen Taylor Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe